Truth and Love
by takerutakaishikun
Summary: Izumi di culik Ice-Devimon akankah kouichi dapat menolongnya?


**Truth and Love**

Pairing: Kouichi x Izumi

AN: _I love this couple. And takouji seriously.._

* * *

**Krik Krik….**

Terdengar suara aneh dari balik pohon yang sedang dilewati 6 anak terpilih serta bokomon, nee mon dan patamon.

"Hmm?" Izumi menoleh kearah belakang tetapi tidak ada seorang pun, Izumi bingung ada sesuatu yang sedang mengikutinya, akankah hanya _halusinasi _atau memang kenyataan.

"Izumi? Ada apa?" sahut Takuya _leader group_ mereka yang selalu memakai kaca mata dengan topi nya itu.

"Entahlah, aku merasa ada yang sedang mengikuti kita, Apa kalian semua mendengar suara aneh barusan?" Izumi menjelaskan sambil terlihat sedikit murung.

"Tidak kami tidak mendengar apapun, kalau begitu Izumi-_chan_ pegang tanganku saja.." Seru Junpei. Sih sulung dari semua anak anak itu, memang dari dulu sudah berusaha mengejar cinta Izumi bahkan dengan segala cara akan ia tempuh.

"Hmm, tidak usah. Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Lagipula, siapa yang mau mata-matain kita? Apakah royal knight?" Kouji melanjutkan pembicaraan tadi.

"Tapi aku tidak mendengar apapun…" kata Kouichi kakak kembar Kouji yang sedang berdiri di samping Izumi.

"Masa hanya aku sendiri yang mendengarnya," gumam Izumi.

"Maaf Izumi-neechan tapi memang begitu lah aku juga tidak mendengarnya." Jawab Tomoki

"Mungkin hanya perasaan ku.." Izumi membalas. Tapi di hatinya ia tetap merasa ada yang sedang mengikutinya, mengikutinya hingga sampai mereka _ber istirahat _di tenda. Izumi tidak bisa tidur, ia gelisah bahkan ia merasa _penguntit _itu sampai ke tempat mereka istirahat. Izumi merasa semakin gelisah dan gelisah, ia memutuskan untuk mencuci muka di sungai dekat tenda. Saat itu juga, Kouichi yang tidak bisa tidur melihatnya lalu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Izumi? Mau kemana dia malam-malam begini.." gumam Kouichi yang mengikuti Izumi.

Sesampainya di sungai, Izumi mengambil sedikit air di sungai itu kemudian datanglah Ice-_Devimon_ yang memiliki dendam dengan _Kaiser Leomon_ menculik Izumi.

"Jika ingin nyawa nya selamat, datanglah sendiri jangan membawa teman!" Teriak Ice-Devimon.

"KOUICHI-KUUUUUN! TOLONG!" Izumi berteriak disaat Ice-Devimon itu membawanya pergi, tanpa di sadari ia lupa membawa _digivice_ nya dan tertinggal di tenda. Di saat itu lah Kouichi langsung berubah menjadi _Kaiser Leomon_ dan mengikuti Ice – Devimon berada.

~oo~

"Di-dingin…." Kaki Izumi dibekukan olehnya, bahkan sampai tidak bisa bergerak di markas ice-devimon.

"Bagaimana ya, jika seorang manusia menikah dengan digimon.. akan seperti apa, jika ku menikah denganmu, setidaknya ingin merubah keturunan."

"TIDAK MAU!" Izumi menangis rasanya ingin sekali ber-evolusi menjadi Fairymon tapi semua nya sia-sia.

**_"Schwarz Donner"_** serangan Kaiser leomon berhasil menolong Izumi. Izumi tersenyum. "_Kaiser Leomon, tolong aku."_ Ice- Devimon tidak segan segan menarik Izumi dan mengangkatnya.

"BERHENTI, Jika kau melanjutkan nya dia akan ku begini-kan dan begini-kan."

"JANGAN SENTUH DIA! Kau hanya memiliki dendam denganku, jangan kau sakiti Izumi.." Kaiser Leomon berseru dia tidak menyerang Ice-Devimon bahkan dia rela di serang olehnya.

"Jadi begitu, tidak berani menyerang karena wanita ini.. HAHAHA _(tertawa licik)_ baiklah akan ku musnahkan dia." Ujar Ice-Devimon.

"KAISER LEOMON, pe-pergilah…" Izumi yang di cekik olehnya menyuruh Kaiser Leomon pergi dari hadapannya.

"TIDAK BISA! Aku tidak mau kalau kau harus mati.." Kaiser Leomon yang sangat marah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya **_Schwarz König _**dan menghancurkan tubuh Ice-Devimon dan tidak lama dari itu Ice-Devimon pun menghilang.

~oo~

"Syukurlah kau selamat.." Kouichi hanya terbaring lemas dan ingin sekali pingsan di saat itu juga, tapi Izumi memberinya air.

"Kouichi-kun terima kasih sudah menolong ku, ntah bagaimana jika Kouichi kun nggak ada. Mungkin aku sudah menjadi santapannya atau bahkan sudah mati." Ujar Izumi yang menolong luka Kouichi yang tadi di serang oleh Ice-Devimon.

"Aku aku—" Kouichi ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Izumi tiba-tiba Takuya dan Kouji datang.

"Kouichi nii-san?! Kouichi nii-san kenapa?" Kouji panik saat melihat kakaknya Kouichi terbaring lemas dengan luka yang cukup serius.

"Tadi Ice-Devimon menyerang, dia memiliki dendam terhadap _Kaiser leomon_ tapi sekarang tidak apa-apa tadi aku juga sempat di culik." Izumi menjawabnya.

"Kenapa tidak memanggil kita?" Takuya berseru.

"Saat itu, Ice-Devimon melarang ku untuk memanggil yang lain, karena aku nggak bisa mikir apapun jadi aku langsung menyelamatkan Izumi.." jawab Kouichi yang sedang di perban oleh Izumi dan Kouji memakai rompi milik Izumi.

Lalu bagaimana kalian dapat kesini?" Tanya Izumi kepada kedua orang itu.

"Bagaimana ya.. kulihat kau dan Kouichi nii-san nggak ada lalu ku ambil digivice mu Izumi, dan mencari mu melalui digivice ke beradaannya Kouichi nii-san." Ujar Kouji.

"Begitu ya.." jawab Izumi. Izumi masih penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Kouichi katakan padanya.

"Baiklah ayo kita kembali, Junpei dan Tomoki mungkin sedang kebingungan mencari kita.." ujar Takuya dan memapah Kouichi bersama Kouji.

~oo~

**-Di sungai-**

Izumi membersihkan luka Kouichi, dengan begitu hangat dan lembut ia menyembuhkannya. Kini hanya ada perasaan canggung yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Sampai Kouichi memulainya—

"Izumi, aku sangat panik tadi, Tahu tidak rasanya jiwa ini tanpa sadar langsung ingin menolongmu," ucap Kouichi yang sedikit _memerah_ karena mengatakan hal itu.

"Begitu ya, terus jika kamu gagal menolongku tadi bagaimana?" Tanya Izumi dengan nada suara yang kecil.

"Mungkin aku nggak akan pernah maaf-kan diri aku sendiri karena aku-aku.." kata Kouichi

"Aku? Aku kenapa?" ujar Izumi. Jantungnya rasanya ingin sekali copot. Ingin sekali mendengar ucapan Kouichi selanjutnya.

"Karena aku merasa kamu adalah teman yang berharga." Ucap Kouichi.

"EH?!" Izumi _plongok _ternyata yang di ucapkan Kouichi tidak di harapkannya.

"JADI HANYA TEMAN? TEMAN DOANG.." ucap Izumi yang masih agak kesal dengan ucapan Kouichi. "KOUICHI KUN JAHAT!" Izumi ingin pergi dari hadapan Kouichi tetapi Kouichi menahan tangannya.

"Aku bercanda.. kau itu lebih dari seorang teman yang beharga.." Kouichi langsung memeluk erat Izumi. Izumi diam membatu, dia langsung tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Aku mencintaimu.." jawab Kouichi tersenyum

Setelah itu, Izumi dan Kouichi menuju ke tenda dan kembali berpetualang dan berjalan bersama yang lain.

"Kouichi kun.." kata Izumi memegang tangan Kouichi sambil tersenyum. Dan mereka pun berpegangan tangan.

"Izumi-chan? Kouichi? BERPEGANGAN TANGAN!?" kata Junpei dalam hati,

Terima kasih Kouichi kun selalu bersamaku…

**-selesai-**

Minna~ review nya onegaiiii^^


End file.
